Let's Play Pretend
by cinematic daydreams
Summary: Grace lost the game because she broke the biggest rule of all. She fell first. / Jace. / Two-shot. / Poem.
1. Let's Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

_It had come to my attention how little poems there are in the archive recently, and I thought I should try and contribute to that. I've written a few poems before, and they're not that hard to me to write, to be honest. It does take my mind to greater lengths though, gets me thinking outside of the box. _

_And because I haven't written about them in forever, I thought I could write a little Jace poem. The storyline or the issue going on between them becomes a little clear after you've read the poem. I hope it becomes clear, anyways. _

_The poem is coming from Grace, so it's kind of like, in her point of view. I was going to do Jerry's, but then I thought it would be a little too mainstream, so I tried out with Grace's, and I liked how it turned out. I might add a chapter with a poem coming from Jerry or something if this gets a lot of feedback, and if people like the storyline, I'll write on in normal story format. (: I'd like to get some Jace up in here. _

_Anyways, everything shall be explained at the bottom author's note. Enjoy this! (:_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It._

**Let's Play Pretend**

Why don't we play a game?

A fun game of pretend.

Whoever falls first,

Shall get hurt at the end.

**:::**

I broke the biggest rule,

I fell for you by mistake.

We were always in it to win it,

But you see, my love was never fake.

**:::**

Maybe it was those brown eyes,

That lured me into your trap.

Or when you put your arms around me,

And how my heart seems to collapse.

**:::**

I don't want these feelings toward you,

But that wouldn't change a thing.

I'm jealous how she owns your heart,

And how toward you I'm nothing.

**:::**

I get it, it's because she's perfect,

Strong, blonde and tough.

I may be slightly pretty,

But for you, it's not enough.

**:::**

She's got everything I don't,

But she's still like a sister to me.

That's why you chose me, isn't it?

Me being close to her doesn't make this easy.

**:::**

It's okay; you've had your fun,

Even though I fell, I'll climb back up.

I won't say a single word about how I feel,

I'll keep my mouth closed and shut.

**:::**

I have so many things to say,

But it'll ruin everything we've built.

I'm going to leave you behind to play,

And I hope you can live with the guilt.

**:::**

I hope you can't sleep without my voice,

Haunting you with all my "fake words".

I hope you finally realize,

That I fell for you first.

**:::  
**I hope it hurts for you to breathe,

Because you tore my heart to shreds.

Trying to get another girl,

I hope you can live with the regret.

**:::**

You really missed out,

Because my heart you always had.

Her heart belongs to another,

Other hearts she already has.

**:::**

I'll get over you eventually,

I'm just drawing the line here.

I'm going to walk away from "us",

I might regret it, dear.

**:::**

I'm turning it off,

I don't want in anymore.

The game's making me tired,

Eating me from my core.

**:::**

I guess this is goodbye,

I guess this is the end.

I give up.

I'm done playing pretend.

**Author's Note:**

_I'm proud of myself. (: Basically, what was going on here is that Jerry had a crush on Kim, and used Grace to make her jealous, and was hoping the end result would have the blonde just falling into his arms like glue. The thing is, they made a pact and Grace broke it, because she fell for him – which was what they were not supposed to do at all. She finds herself falling for him more and more everyday, and she'd tired of playing games. _

_If people actually see this and like it, I might publish a poem with Jerry's side of the story, and what's really going on in his mind. I might create a story off these poems or something, if I have time. But I'm really busy with other stories, so maybe when I have time?_

_Please review (: It would mean so much to me to see that people liked this. It motivates me so much to just write on, you know? I like alerts and things too. I appreciate all the love I get. _

_Keep amazing,_

_Nia (: x_


	2. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you for all the kind reviews and alerts! The support I get from you guys pushes me to write on, even when I really can't. Writing, in other words, helps me get through all of that. _

_I'm sorry for not getting to all of you sooner, but I've decided to make this a two-shot (: I didn't want to leave any of you guys hanging or whatever, so I decided to write a poem about Jerry's side of the story, and hopefully, the ending shall tell you how everything plays out. That's what I'm trying to send across anyways. I'm not going to hold anything up because there's seriously not a lot to say, so I hope you guys enjoy this (: _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It. _

**Let's Play Pretend: The Aftermath**

We played a game,

A fun game of pretend.

Whoever fell first,

Got hurt in the end.

**:::**

A Sunday afternoon,

I hardly even remember when.

All I can actually remember was,

All the words exchanged and said.

**:::**

I don't know how I didn't realize,

I guess I'm too foolish to see.

I'm sorry I had to make you confess,

That you fell in love with me.

**:::**

Tears streaming down your face,

Your voice cursing loud and painful words.

Saying that the game was over now,

Because you fell for me first.

**:::**

For days I sat thinking,

All the things you said to me.

I was feeling so guilty,

I couldn't stand or move my feet.

**:::**

The next I saw the blonde,

The one who claimed my heart,

No butterflies filled my stomach,

Those feelings had all been lost.

**:::**

To my biggest surprise that day,

While I was in my room, moving my body to beats,

I came to a real and sudden realization.

It was I who was the lying cheat.

**:::**

To me, it wasn't just a game,

Maybe it never was.

It wasn't until this moment,

I discovered whom I really loved.

**:::**

I see that grin on your face,

As I stand here at your door.

The set scowl is long gone,

The feelings aren't hidden anymore.

**:::**

I try to further apologize for what I did,

For being the reason why tears were shed.

My lips didn't continue to talk, though.

They met with yours instead.

**Author's Note:**

_I'm not too confident about the poem itself, but I really liked the ending in my opinion. The whole point of the poem, which I hope you probably caught on with, is that Jerry was explaining to Grace how he fell for her and everything, so majority of the poem was Jerry telling Grace his story. But because you are all smart and beautiful people, I think you all figured that out for yourselves. ;)_

_Please review anyway and tell me what you think. Even if it is to tell me I suck. I'm allowing constructive criticism. (: I like alerts and all that too! Just saying, you know :P Well, I guess it's time to eat :D Bye bye, butterflies._

_Keep amazing,_

_Nia (: x_


End file.
